


You're The Sun (That Chases Away The Rain)

by tariana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Kaisoo day from the point of view of a very small person. Based on Jongin's instagram posts from 1-20-19.





	You're The Sun (That Chases Away The Rain)

Reon watched, eyes alight with joy, as Rahee helped their mom carry the cake into the kitchen. It was so pretty, decorated with animals and even a chocolate bear, since Uncle Jongin’s favorite animal was a bear, and it sat on top of the pretty pink Baskin Robbins box and there were going to be candles and presents and singing just as soon as --

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Reon jumped up. “I’ll get it!” He skidded out to the front door in his sock feet and flung it open.

“Happy birthday, Uncle Jongin! Happy birthday, Uncle Kyungsoo!”

With that, Reon was swept up into Uncle Jongin’s arms for one of the tight, nuzzly hugs he loved so much. He would never tell Uncle Kyungsoo or daddy this, but Uncle Jongin really did give the best hugs in the world.

Once Uncle Jongin set Reon down, he hugged Uncle Kyungsoo too. Uncle Kyungsoo was an actor, and although mommy said Reon was too little to watch most of Uncle Kyungsoo’s movies, he’d been allowed to watch a drama where Uncle Kyungsoo played a prince and got to fight with swords and ride horses and Reon had really liked that. He’d only had to cover his eyes during a few, really scary parts. 

It was really cool having such great uncles, and Reon was super lucky, because most people maybe had one or two uncles (or none at all!) and he had nine uncles. Uncle Baekhyun sang to him and Uncle Junmyeon told the worst jokes and he had to laugh and pretend they were funny even though they weren’t, and Uncles Chanyeol and Sehun took Reon out to play with their dogs sometimes, and he got to play with Uncle Minseok’s kids too, and Uncle Jongdae took him shopping and Uncle Yixing brought him candy from China and even the USA sometimes.

He led his uncles into the kitchen, where they both hugged Rahee and mommy and exclaimed over the cake and complimented Rahee, who had helped mommy pick it out earlier that afternoon before they picked up Reon from school. Uncle Jongin hugged Reon and Rahee some more, and Uncle Kyungsoo took some pictures of them.

Then they all sang the birthday song, even Uncle Kyungsoo, who was usually too embarrassed to do cute stuff like that, and Uncle Jongin and Uncle Kyungsoo leaned their heads together and blew out their candles, and they ate some cake (Reonnie got to eat the chocolate bear off the top!) and then Rahee brought out the presents. For Uncle Jongin, there was a pretty wool scarf and a new pair of shoes, since was always squishing the backs of his down and ruining them. For Uncle Kyungsoo, there were pocket warmers since Uncle Kyungsoo never wore gloves or mittens no matter how cold it was, and a certificate for the movie theater since Uncle Kyungsoo liked to take Uncle Jongin to see movies sometimes. 

“But, Uncle Jongin, it isn’t your actual birthday. Will your candle wish still come true anyway?” Reon asked. He would never want Uncle Jongin and Uncle Kyungsoo to miss being happy just because they couldn’t celebrate on their actual birthdays. Uncle Jongin had explained that this day, the day between their birthdays, was special, too, so Reon wasn’t as worried as he had been, but still…

“I’m pretty sure my birthday wish already came true, Reonnie, so don’t worry, okay?” Uncle Jongin reassured him.

“What was your wish, Uncle Jongin?” Reon asked, even though he knew you had to keep the wish secret or it wouldn’t come true.

“I can’t tell you, you know that!” Uncle Jongin laughed and shook his head, and later, when everything was all cleaned up and Reonnie was in his pajamas getting ready for bed and Uncle Jongin and Uncle Kyungsoo were getting ready to leave, Reonnie came around the corner to say goodnight and caught Uncle Jongin kissing Uncle Kyungsoo. Reon didn’t understand why grownups wanted to do that (kissing was pretty gross!) but Uncle Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind. Uncle Jongin kissed Uncle Kyungsoo on the cheek (gross), then on the lips (extra gross), then on the hand (weird, but not exactly gross) where a ring Reonnie didn’t remember seeing before tonight was on Uncle Kyungsoo’s finger. It was pretty, and sparkled in the light, and it seemed like his uncles’ smiles were especially bright.

Reonnie hugged both of them tightly and then talked Uncle Kyungsoo into a bedtime song. It was gonna be a couple of weeks before he could see them again, but they promised they’d bring him things from South America, where they were going for a concert next week, so that made it sort of all right. Reon drifted off to sleep soon after Kyungsoo finished the song, secure in the way that only a child who is very, very loved can be.

It really had been a perfect day.


End file.
